American Personal Weapons
Here is the list of American personal weapons modeled in CMBN. M1911A1 .45 Caliber The Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911A1 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. John M. Browning designed the firearm which was the standard-issue side arm for the United States armed forces during WWII. The M1911A1 features a few minor changes over the original M1911 model of WWI. Cartridge .......................... .45 ACP Feed system ...................... 7-round standard detachable box magazine M1 Carbine The United States Carbine, Caliber .30, M1 is a lightweight semi-automatic carbine. With its reduced power .30 cartridge, it was not originally intended to serve as a primary weapon for combat infantrymen, nor was it comparable to more powerful assault rifles developed late in the war. Nevertheless, the carbine was soon widely issued to infantry officers, and the American paratroopers, NCOs, ammunition bearers, forward artillery observers, and other frontline troops. Its reputation in front-line combat was mixed. Some soldiers and Marines, especially those unable to use a full-size rifle as their primary weapon, preferred the carbine due to its small size and light weight. Cartridge .......................... .30 Carbine Feed system ...................... 15 or 30-round detachable box magazine M1A1 Carbine This is the Paratrooper model of the M1 Carbine with a folding stock and 15-round magazine. M1 Garand The United States Rifle, Caliber .30, M1 was the first semi-automatic rifle to be generally issued to the infantry of any nation. The M1 rifle is a gas-operated, semi-automatic, clip-fed rifle. The M1's semiautomatic operation gave United States forces a significant advantage in firepower and shot-to-shot recovery time over individual enemy infantrymen in battle. Cartridge .......................... .30-06 Springfield (7.62x63mm) Effective range ................. 440 yd (402 m) Feed system ...................... 8-round "en bloc" clip internal magazine M1 Garand (W/ M7) The Rifle Grenade Launcher, M7 was a 22 mm rifle grenade launcher attachment for the M1 Garand rifle. The M7 was a tube-shaped device, one end slotting over the barrel of the rifle, the other end holding the grenade in place. Blank cartridges were loaded into the rifle prior to firing. When fired, the expanding gases generated by the cartridges propelled the grenade forward with considerable force. The M7 could fire grenades up to 350 meters (375 yards). Fragmentation, anti-armor and smoke grenades were available for the M7. M1903A1 Springfield The United States Rifle, Caliber .30-06, Model 1903, is an American clip-fed, 5-shot, bolt-action service rifle. It was officially adopted as a United States military bolt-action rifle on June 21, 1905, and saw service in World War I. In 1937, the M1 Garand replaced the Springfield as the standard U.S. infantry rifle; however, due to limited supplies of the M1, the Springfield remained in service throughout World War II as both a standard infantry and a specialized sniper rifle. M1903A1 (1930–1939)— changed from a straight stock to a pistol grip type stock (Type C stock) Cartridge .......................... .30-03 Springfield; .30-06 Springfield Action ............................... Bolt-action Feed system ..................... 5-round clip M1A1 Thompson The Thompson is an American submachine gun invented by John T. Thompson. The Thompson was also known informally as the "Tommy Gun". The Thompson was favored by soldiers, criminals and police alike for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 ACP cartridge, reliability, and high volume of automatic fire. In 1938, the U.S. military adopted the Thompson submachine gun. The United States Submachine Gun, Cal. .45, M1A1, could be produced in half the time of the earlier models, and at a much lower cost. Cartridge .......................... .45 ACP (11.43 × 23 mm) Effective range ................. 50 metres (160 ft) Feed system ...................... 20-round stick/box magazine .......................................... 30-round stick/box magazine .......................................... 50-round drum magazine M3 Grease Gun The M3 was an American .45-caliber submachine gun that entered U.S. Army service on Dec. 12, 1942, as the United States Submachine Gun, Cal. .45, M3 and began to replace the .45-caliber Thompson series submachine guns. The M3 was designed as a more cost-effective alternative to the Thompson, optimized for mass production. The M3 is commonly referred to as the "grease gun", owing to its visual similarity to the common mechanic's tool. Cartridge .......................... .45 ACP, 9x19mm Parabellum Effective range ................. Sights set to 100 yards (91 m) (9mm), 50 m4 (.45 ACP) Feed system ...................... 30-round detachable box magazine M1918 B.A.R. The Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) was a family of US automatic rifles (or machine rifles) and light machine guns used by the United States and numerous other countries during the 20th century. The primary variant of the BAR series was the M1918, chambered for the .30-06 Springfield rifle cartridge and designed by John Browning in 1917 for the U.S. The BAR was designed to be carried by advancing infantrymen, slung over the shoulder and fired from the hip, a concept called "walking fire"—thought to be necessary for the individual soldier during trench warfare. In practice, soldiers often used the BAR as a light machine gun and fired from a bipod (introduced in later models). The original M1918 version was and remains the lightest machine gun to fire the .30-06 Springfield cartridge, though the limited capacity of its standard 20-round magazine tended to hamper its utility in that role. Cartridge .......................... .30-06 Springfield (7.62x63mm) (M1918, M1922, M1918A1, M1918A2) Effective range ................. 100–1,500 yd sight adjustments Feed system ...................... 20-round detachable box magazine M1919A6 LMG The M1919A6 was an attempt to make the M1919A4 heavy machinegun into a light machine gun by attaching a buttstock and lighter barrel — 4 lb (1.8 kg) instead of 7 lb (3.2 kg). The A6 version was in fact heavier than the A4 without its tripod, at 32 lb (15 kg), though its bipod made for faster deployment and enabled the machine gun team to dispense with one man (the tripod bearer). Cartridge .......................... .30-06 Springfield (U.S.) Effective range ................. 1,500 yd (1,370 m) (maximum effective range) Feed system ...................... 250-round belt